Primeras veces
by faby-nan
Summary: "La primera vez que Matthew murió, un ángel lo trajo de vuelta a la vida. Un ángel; su vecino." One-shot UKCan


_**Disclaimer: **__Hetalia no es mío, es de alguien llamado Hidekaz Himaruya. ¿Lo conocen?_

_**Advertencia: **__Posible OoC, uso de nombres humanos, UA, fluff (o un intento de eso), mucha miel (?)_

* * *

_**Primeras veces**_

La primera vez que Matthew murió tenía trece años, estaba desvelado, feliz y ansioso; no había podido pegar el ojo en toda la noche de lo emocionado que se encontraba de ir a la piscina; cosa que lamento unas horas más tarde mientras nadaba.

Estaba cansado y sentía los brazos débiles, pero aún así estuvo seguro de ser capaz de llegar a la orilla; se equivoco; a tan sólo uno metro de alcanzar su destino, sus brazos y sus piernas cedieron y se encontró luchando desesperadamente por volver a la superficie; el aire comenzaba a faltarle y a pesar del movimiento frenético de sus extremidades, no lograba poner la cabeza fuera del agua el tiempo suficiente para pedir ayuda o respirar.

"¿Moriré?" se preguntó a sí mismo mientras el agua comenzaba a abrirse paso entre sus pulmones y su vista se volvía cada vez menos clara; y cuando todo hubo perdido el color, un dolor intenso le oprimió el pecho.

Comenzó a toser dolorosamente tratando de abrir los ojos y enfocarlos sobre algo; lo único que consiguió distinguir fueron unos ojos verdes y una sonrisa aliviada; y, antes de desmayarse, algo parecido a un par de alas.

La siguiente vez que abrió los ojos se encontró, en el hospital, con las miradas nerviosas y asustadas de sus padres sobre él. En ese instante el pequeño estuvo seguro, un ángel lo había traído de vuelta a la vida.

**…**

Era la primera vez de Arthur en una alberca después de casi morir ahogado en el mar, realmente no podía decirse que nadaba, porque, de hecho, no lo hacía, sólo caminaba dentro del agua sosteniéndose de la orilla; se había prometido a sí mismo no nadar nunca más, ni siquiera se sentía capaz de hacerlo; no sin evocar aquella horrible sensación de vulnerabilidad, fragilidad y empequeñecimiento que tenía cada vez que se encontraba rodeado de agua; se lamentaba de haberse dejado arrastrar hasta ese sitio por el francés, aún no comprendía como se había dejado convencer.

No era divertido para él encontrarse ahí, pero era interesante observar a la gente ir y venir; la sonrisa, que formo sin darse cuenta, se desvaneció cuando un niño chapoteando le lanzó agua al rostro; luego de secarse el rostro se encontró con una imagen bastante curiosa; sólo alcanzaba a percibir el movimiento frenético de un par de brazos a pocos metros de distancia de él.

"Debe ser unos de esos niños fingiendo que se ahogan" se dijo; pero aquella actuación parecía demasiado real; se acercó un poco más; si estaba fingiendo tenía que sacar la cabeza para tomar aire en algún momento ¿no?

No había cabeza fuera del agua, sólo el movimiento descontrolado y cada vez más lento de aquellos brazos; ¡Dios, de verdad alguien se ahogaba!

Se encontró cada vez más cerca sin saber qué hacer.

¿Por qué diablos nadie se acercaba a socorrerlo?

Tomó una de las muñecas, que ya casi no se movían, con una de sus manos mientras con la otra se sujetaba fuertemente a la orilla; y con los pies fuertemente plantados en el suelo fue jalándolo, atrayéndolo hacia él; cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca lo tomó por debajo de las axilas y le sacó la cabeza del agua; lo siguiente que supo fue que el chico yacía sobre las baldosas y él inclinado sobre su cuerpo buscando signos vitales; no respiraba.

Arthur se preguntaba si él también había lucido así la vez que casi muere ahogado, mientras repetía paso a paso lo aprendido en el curso de primeros auxilios que les habían obligado a tomar en la escuela.

Se sintió aliviado cuando escuchó un quejido y, posteriormente, observó como el chico a quien recién había salvado comenzaba a botar toda el agua tragada; "es la primera y última vez que salvo a alguien", se dijo con un suspiro mientras veía aparecer al – inepto– salvavidas de la piscina; estaba por reclamarle cuando se topó con aquella mirada, que a pesar de durar apenas unos segundos se quedó grabada en su memoria para siempre.

Ojos entrecerrados, nublados y desenfocados que por un segundo lo miraron con una inquietante adoración; los siguientes días no pudo apartar esa mirada de su mente y esa sería la primera de muchas noches que no dormiría por culpa de esos ojos.

**…**

La primera vez que Arthur estuvo agradecido de vivir en el sitio, mas no las condiciones, en que lo hacía fue un mes más tarde, mientras salía a toda prisa de su casa; llegaba tarde, cosa nada usual en él, pero con lo poco que había estado durmiendo era completamente justificable.

– ¡Arthur! –paró en seco al escuchar esa voz llamarle.

– Oh, buen día, señora Jones –saludó confundido y ansioso por retomar su camino, tratando de no sonar demasiado descortés.

– Buen día – y se quedó callada, como no sabiendo cómo continuar.

– ¿Se siente bien? –. Ella sólo asintió; el muchacho estaba por reemprender su camino cuando la voz de la mujer se volvió a escuchar.

– ¿Tienes mucha prisa ahora, muchacho? – el menor tuvo el impulso de contestar groseramente ante algo tan obvio, pero prefirió guardar silencio–. ¿Sabes? Si no fuera por ti habría perdido a mi Mattie. No sabíamos como agradecerte, por eso no lo hicimos antes; pero ¿podrías venir a casa hoy a las dos? Lo menos que podemos hacer por ti es invitarte a comer para demostrarte lo infinitamente agradecidos que estamos contigo por salvar a nuestro pequeño.

Aceptó confundido y aturdido; realmente no tenía idea de lo que le hablaba la mujer; y no lo entendió hasta horas después cuando se encontró con un par de niños rubios idénticos, salvo por el color de ojos, y se sintió como un idiota al no darse cuenta antes; Matthew era el niño al que salvó y su vecino.

**…**

La primera vez que Matthew tuvo una tutoría con Arthur tenía quince años y se sentía culpable, porque sabía cuanto necesitaba Alfred de las tutorías y cuanta falta le hacia el dinero al mayor; y usado, por haber permitido que Alfred y su mirada de cachorrito lo convencieran de tomar su lugar mientras el otro iba al cine.

"No te reconocerá, no te preocupes" le había dicho su hermano; Matthew se sintió triste y aliviado al comprobarlo así.

**…**

La primera vez que Arthur pasó la tarde entera con Matt se sintió extrañamente complacido, mientras explicaba con detalle las cosas que el menor fingía no entender; y enojado, tanto con Alfred por saltarse las clases, como con Matthew, por querer hacerse pasar por el otro en un intento de encubrirlo; sin embargo no fue capaz de revelarle al pequeño que había descubierto el engaño.

**…**

La primera vez que Matthew sintió el corazón salírsele del pecho tenía quince años; estaba en casa de Arthur tomando un descanso de los estudios y fingía ser su hermano. El mayor le había ofrecido té y él lo bebía emocionado porque era la primera vez que el mayor le ofrecía algo preparado por sus propias manos.

– ¿Sabe bien? –cuestionó con simpleza.

– Hm – respondió ocultando una tímida sonrisa tras la taza que apenas y había despegado de sus labios.

– Me alegra que te guste, Mattie –exclamó esbozando una sonrisa; y casi consigue que el menor se ahogue con la infusión, no seguro si por saberse descubierto o por aquella hermosa sonrisa.

**…**

La primera vez que el corazón de Matthew se detuvo fue un día después del cumpleaños número veinte del mayor, y estaba frustrado por tener apenas quince – casi dieciséis– años; era fin de semana y yacía en el sofá de su vecino viendo una película de terror que Arthur, dejaba claro cada dos segundos, encontraba tonta y él mismo sólo podía imaginar lo asustado que estaría su hermano de estar viéndola. Sabía bien que el de ojos verdes lo había recibido debido a la insistencia de su madre, en un intento de subirle el animo; a decir verdad, seguramente su madre molestaba a Arthur frecuentemente con tal de que les prestara atención a él y a su hermano.

Se cubrió los ojos abochornado ante la escena subida de tono que apareció en la pantalla, ¡sus padres y su hermano no lo dejaban ver esas cosas!; escuchó la risa del mayor y sus mejillas se tiñeron mientras trataba de fingirse, porque realmente no podía, enojado.

– Ya, ya. Lo siento –soltó aún entre risas sujetándole por los hombros; y la risa paró de golpe, a la vez que aquellas esmeraldas se clavaban fijamente en él; a Matthew se le olvido respirar en ese instante y su corazón se detuvo por un momento, para después comenzar a latir con desenfreno.

Esa fue la primera vez que su corazón se detuvo, y también fue la primera vez que se sintió morir de felicidad mientras sus ojos se cerraban y trataba de disfrutar el contacto.

**…**

La primera vez que estuvo consciente de lo muy enamorado que estaba de Matthew, fue un día después de cumplir veinte años, mientras veían una película –bastante patética– de terror en el sofá de su sala, durante una de sus muchas tardes solitarias con el menor.

Había encontrado rematadamente tierno y gracioso el gesto del menor ante la escena subida de tono de la película; por lo que había estallado en carcajadas y luego al encontrarse de lleno con la mirada del menor, su mente había quedado en blanco.

Ojos amatistas, grandes, brillantes, confundidos; labios suaves, tersos, rosas y entreabiertos; y las mejillas sonrosadas dándole un toque inocente a aquel hermoso rostro.

Sus labios contra los suyos; sus manos en las suaves mejillas acariciando cariñosamente; y la hermosa vista de aquel rostro de mejillas coloradas y ojos cerrados hizo a su corazón latir descontrolado y felizmente; y mientras el menor abría los ojos y lo miraba nervioso, estuvo seguro de que estaba enamorado.

**…**

La primera vez que tomó la mano de Arthur fue dos semanas después de que se besarán; cuando le preguntó sobre su madre, ya que nunca la había visto; y el mayor le habló de modo frío y distante acerca de su familia, tanto que lo asusto; para después cambiar el tono por uno débil y quebradizo al hablar de su madre; temió que rompiera en llanto, ya que era la primera vez que lo lucía así de frágil y humano–porque aunque quisiese negarlo, tendía a idealizarlo demasiado– ante él. Le acarició el dorso de la mano, mientras se sentaba más cerca de él; el mayor sólo sonrió ligeramente y entrelazo sus dedos.

A pesar de que los días siguientes se reprochó sobre su falta de tacto al tocar el tema de la –ahora sabía– difunta madre de su vecino, no pudo evitar añora el calor de sus manos entrelazadas.

**…**

La primera vez que Alfred lo amenazó fue tres meses y seis días después de que besara por primera, y hasta el día anterior, única vez a Matt; había aparecido frente a su puerta con la excusa de no entender un problema de física y alegando que su hermano no había querido explicarle; cuando por fin se sentaron a la mesa y hubo inspeccionado el problema listo para resolver las dudas del menos, el de ojos azules lo interrumpió, soltándole, con voz tan sería que no creía fuera capaz de usar, que los había visto besándose.

Ese día Alfred no se fue de su casa hasta las diez de la noche, y volvió todos los días, durante tres semanas, hasta que terminó por convencerse de que el mayor iba enserio con su hermanito. Aún así Arthur era constantemente amenazado y vigilado por aquel celoso muchacho de ojos azules.

**…**

La primera vez que Matthew estuvo consciente del tipo de relación que tenía con Arthur, tenía dieciséis años y habían pasado tres semanas desde que se besaran por segunda vez; ese día Arthur se había presentado en su casa y, bajo la mirada escrutador de su gemelo, había confesado que él y Matthew estaban saliendo, además de eso, pretendía que fuesen pareja.

Sus padres parecían conmocionados, su hermano resignado, Arthur decidido y adorablemente nervioso, y él sólo sentía que exploraría de alegría.

**…**

La primera vez que tuvieron una cita en forma fue dos semanas después de la bochornosa confesión, debido a que los padres del más pequeño parecían sorprendidos y desconfiados, además de que él mismo no era capaz de mirar al menor sin sentirse avergonzado después de aquello tan desastroso.

Estaba preocupado y enojado, Matthew sangraba a borbotones, y a pesar de que el médico trataba de parar la hemorragia y el herido le sonreía con los ojos cada vez que sus miradas se cruzaban, no podía dejar de repetirse que todo era su culpa.

Esa noche llegaron a sus casas a las ocho de la noche, dos horas después de que partieran con rumbo a la feria, las dos horas más felices y tortuosas de su vida; Mattie le dio las gracias por la –peculiar– cita y aunque trató de convencerlo de que el incidente de su nariz no era grave, raro ni su culpa, no lo consiguió.

Esa noche se atormentó a sí mismo por haberlo dejado ir al baño solo mientras el compraba algodón de azúcar para ambos; de haber ido con él, seguramente no lo habrían golpeado de lleno en el rostro, con la puerta del baño, con la excusa de "no haberlo visto"; ¿quién en su sano juicio no vería a alguien tan lindo como Matthew?

**…**

La primera vez que Arthur lo presentó ante su familia como su novio, tenía diecisiete años, el cabello revuelto, enmarañado; la ropa arrugada y el rostro y labios tan rojos como los de Arthur.

Fue incómodo y extraño, pero también cálido y nuevo; esa noche mientras tomaba su manos conoció a un Arthur aparentemente cruel y frío, pero también a uno cariñoso y tierno; esa noche su admiración creció al verlo tan apacible, sarcástico y fuerte mientras explicaba, frente a su padre y hermanos, la escena que minutos antes habían estado protagonizando en el sofá de la sala.

**…**

La primera vez que su pequeño le quito el aliento tenía veintiún años y hacía frío, tanto que por un momento pensó que había muerto de hipotermia y se encontraba en el mismísimo cielo.

– Suerte en tu examen de mañana – había susurrado aún sobre sus labios, después de besarlo de improviso, y, mostrándole la sonrisa más deslumbrante y hermosa que jamás había visto, agregó–: Te quiero.

Se quedó parado en el portal por cinco o quizá más minutos, tratando de recuperar el aliento, con la mirada fija en la puerta tras la cual el menor había desaparecido.

**…**

La primera vez que Matthew murió de tristeza tenía dieciocho años y estaba en un café con Arthur, con la mirada gacha y tratando de no llorar, mientras éste le acariciaba cariñosamente las manos sobre la mesa.

– Es lo mejor, no puedo vivir en casa de mi padre toda la vida– dijo con tono suave, estrechando ligeramente sus manos–. Está mucho más cerca de la universidad, y aunque extrañaré tenerte como mi vecino, prometo visitarte todos los días. Cariño, es lo mejor; sabes que seguiré yendo a recogerte después de clases y saldremos los fines de semana; sólo es una mudanza ¿sí? No me iré a vivir al otro lado del mundo ni nada parecido.

Esa también fue la primera vez que Matthew lamentó que Arthur fuese casi cuatro años mayor que él.

**…**

La primera noche que pasó en su – ¡qué bien se sentía decirlo!– apartamento, estaba tan extrañado y – aunque no lo fuese a aceptar jamás – asustado con el lugar que no conseguía dormir; esa noche, después de un largo debate interno, llamó a su novio, a pesar de haberlo notado molesto mientras lo ayudaba con la mudanza; esa fue la primera vez que el menor le corto una llamada, alegando que tenía sueño y que lo dejara dormir, y que no le dijo te quiero en mucho tiempo.

Esa noche realmente lamento que Mattie fuera menor y lo llamó inmaduro mientras rememoraba todos y cada uno de los momentos vividos a su lado; horas más tarde se retractó cuando el otro apareció frente a su puerta con un ramo de rosas a modo de disculpa.

**…**

La primera vez que terminaron tenían dieciocho y veintidós– casi veintitrés– respectivamente, y tres meses sin verse, por distintas causas; ninguno lloró, al menos no frente al otro, y se mostraron maduros y tranquilos, sintiendo como una parte de su ser se desbarataba.

Se reconciliaron cuatro meses después, durante el cumpleaños del más grande; esa fue su primera y, esperaban, última reconciliación.

**…**

La primera vez que lloró de felicidad, era primero de julio, su cumpleaños, y, a sus diecinueve años, lloraba como un crío.

El rubio y él caminaban con rumbo a su casa durante la puesta de sol; el de ojos verdes había parado de golpe y tomando sus muñecas entre las suyas, con el sol brillando como nunca, le había dicho las palabras más hermosas que jamás creyó oír.

– Quiero que te vengas a vivir conmigo.

**…**

La primera vez que durmió con su novio, tenía veintitrés años y dolor de espalda.

Compartir una cama individual no había sido buena idea; "realmente debí dormir en el sofá" se dijo; pero no pudo negar que fue bonito encontrarse con el rostro dormido el pequeño a primera hora del día.

Días después los padres del menor mudaron la cama de éste al apartamento; aún así siguió escabulléndose al lecho de Arthur.

Dos meses más tarde vendieron ambos muebles y compraron una cama matrimonial.

**…**

La primera vez que Matthew murió de una forma tan deliciosamente placentera tenía diecinueve años, estaba en el dormitorio y a pesar de que la luna era su única fuente de luz estuvo seguro de que Arthur jamás había lucido más hermoso.

Se sentía morir y su respiración estaba muy agitada; tenía el cabello pegado a la frente y enredado; los ojos entrecerrados y la vista nublada; y todo era culpa de Arthur, de Arthur y sus resplandecientes ojos verdes, de él y su suave y blanca piel perlada por el sudor, de él y sus manos que lo recorrían por completo, de él y sus labio que lo probaban y saboreaban centímetro a centímetro, haciéndolo botar un suspiro tras otro; Arthur, su cabello rebelde, sus ojos hermosos y sus sonrisa traviesa lo estaban volviendo loco de placer.

Esa noche tomó todo de él y justo en el último momento, con aquellas simples palabras, lo asesinó.

– Te amo– y todo se desvaneció; su corazón, su respiración, todo se detuvo; lo único que quedó fueron esos brazos sosteniéndolo y su corazón palpitando contra su pecho.

Esa vez no le importó morir, porque tocó y se trajo consigo un pedazo de cielo, y su pedazo de cielo tenía nombre y apellido.

**…**

La primera vez que escuchó las palabras más hermosas del mundo tenía veintitrés años y estaba en su habitación con Mattie, disfrutando de su primera vez con él, deleitándose con cada pequeña expresión; saboreando y memorizando cada rincón de su cuerpo.

– Te amo– soltó estrechándolo entre sus brazos mientras alcanzaba el orgasmo. Se separó de él al no obtener respuesta alguna, alarmado ya que en el último momento había dejado todo su peso sobre el otro.

– Yo también te amo – había respondido en un susurro, casi sin aliento, con los ojos entrecerrados, nublados por el placer y refulgiendo con algo que interpretó como amor; con el cabello revuelto y pegado a la piel; y las mejillas rojas y mojadas por lágrimas.

Esa también fue la primera vez que durmieron sintiendo sus corazones latir uno contra el otro; o mejor dicho, uno con el otro.

La primera de muchas veces, se dijo; la primera de muchas primeras veces.

* * *

**N/A: **Esto está estructurado como un montón de drabbles o esa es la impresión que tengo yo, y de hecho iba a ser mucho más corto, pero me emocioné metiendo escenas, jeje. Creo que siguen sin salirme del todo, pero es que hay tan poco material de ellos– en español– que siento que necesito hacer algo. Sinceramente espero haber conseguido arrancarles por lo menos una sonrisa, tal y como me la arranca a mi cada vez que lo leo. Ah, y si encontraron algún hoyo en la trama, lo lamento, traté de que no quedarán huecos, pero no creo haberlo logrado. Y sí, su relación avanzó estúpidamente lento, pero bueno; quizá esto sea un poco diferente a lo que acostumbro, no sé por qué, pero presiento que mi estilo cambio un poco en este tiempo, pero, en fin, terminaré de subir escritos viejos, en lugar de colocarlos sólo indiscriminadamente.

¡Denle amor al UKCan~!


End file.
